Unforgettable
= Unforgettable = Posted by : TheRyanLee on Mar 29, 2018, 5:29am - August 20th, Undisclosed Location, Highholm, Early Morning Hours - Tate stormed into the private quarters, laughing hysterically. He ripped his mask off only to spot his father standing before him with his arms crossed in disapproval. "Tate, what the hell did you do?" Benjamin lashed out at his son. Anger resonated in his voice. "I made an unforgettable entrance. They respect me," Tate cockily replied. Benjamin grabbed hold of his son and threw him against the wall. His strength was surprising given his age. He stared directly into Tate's eyes as he kept him pinned. Tate began to wonder if he had made a mistake. "You didn't earn their respect. All you have done is inspire fear and murder an innocent man. We have a system in place for blood sacrifices and trial executions. THAT WAS NOT IT!" Benjamin raged. There was full-fledged wrath in his voice now. "Father, relax.. I know the system. I have passed all the tests. I was born to do this, remember?" "Relax?? You just don't get it, do you? You failed to follow our rules and rituals. This is unacceptable. You are hereby relieved of your leadership." Tate was incredulous. "But Father!! You can't fucking do that! This is my time! MY TIME! You can't do this to me!" Benjamin turned his head to the side and spat on the floor. "You did this to yourself, son. Please take this time to reflect on your transgressions. And if you ever spike an August goblet with piss again, it will be you who feels the sword." Benjamin released his hold on Tate and made his exit. Tate was seething with madness and frustration. He punched the wall and splintered his fist in the process. "You can't do this to me, father! You will see! You will see..." Tate cried out. - August 20, Montclaire Estate, Highholm, Morning - Tate sat mindlessly in his room. Although he had calmed down a bit, he was still quite distraught over his father's reaction. He wanted to make his dad proud. He wanted to be bold... to make a statement that no one would ever forget. Perhaps I took it too far, he thought to himself. In a way, it was kind of funny, he thought. He chuckled out loud. Finally, he stood up and stretched his arms. He needed to take his mind off this. He needed to do something. Something wild... something out of the ordinary. EMILY! That's it! He wouldn't wait for Emily's response to his invitation. He would just go and see her himself. It's a tad forward, he thought, but what the hell? It would be the perfect distraction. He breathed a sigh of joy and grabbed his jacket. He checked himself in the mirror and made some adjustments to his hair. Then he sprayed on a dash of the finest cologne. "Alright, Emily, it's time for an adventure," he said to himself. He danced out of the room with a smile on his face and a pep in his step.